Grimm Slayer
by Best Medic
Summary: Forgotten fairy tales are categorized as boring or gruesome for kids. Sometime they're use for reality check for people. A tale of a single man that dedicate his life to slaughter down goblins with his undying hatred gave mantle; a slayer of Grimm. The man who does not let anyone roll his dice. Alright people you know what you got yourself involve too.
1. Grimm to Slay

"Are you sure this is the right way to go?" A huntsman uneasily asked his teammate, he wore mostly white with yellow markings.

"Definitely according to the terrible descriptions, the nest should be in the cave." His teammate, Scout, answered. He wore a green uniform that blends in the forest.

"Alright, let's set up outside the cavern, prepare yourself." The leader said confidently. Who wouldn't it be a small Grimm nest elimination? Easy money.

They were up against Grimm, not like they're frail, they sorely lack in intelligence ironically making it easy for them to finish off.

As they finish setting up, they prepared their hybrid weapon.

The leader has long-sword/assault rifle.

The scout has dual blades/pistols.

And the brute has a club/shotgun.

"I'll scout ahead." The scout said bitterly before going in the cave.

A few minutes later, he signalled his teammates to enter in.

"How many?"

"Ten, all Beowolves."

"We can separate them. Call dibs on four." The brute declared with a cocky grin.

"Whatever." The leader sighed not wanting to dwell deeper into the conversation. It's bad enough for them to take mercenary jobs.

As they continue relentlessly down the cave, noting nothing unusual which made them suspicious that something was up. No Grimm were sighted, none attack nor seen, there's suppose to be claw marks or bones for each nest.

"I thought you said they all went in here?" The leader stated with a grim look at the scout.

"I saw them here, all of them." The scout went ahead and traces his fingers across the rocks, perhaps they were deeper?

"Something's not right." The brute states as they pulled out their weapon.

Then out of nowhere, Scout was tackled to the ground as his face was being rip to shred.

"Rege!" The brute screamed at his friend who now died before swinging at the offending Beowolf.

The brute hit his target before three more Beowolves enter his limited field of vision causing the large man to back up and at the growls.

"This was an ambush!" The leader growl as the rest of the Beowolves appeared.

Changing their weapon to gun mode, they rain down slugs towards the beast, injuring some in the process before running back.

"We need backup. Dammit, Rege you didn't deserved it." The brute cursed horribly himself, another thing to grief about, his family now his friend.

"We'll get our revenge." The leader muttered sorrowfully.

Before they knew it, the path in front of the shapeless shadow had been two Adult Beowolves jumped out of their hiding spot and tackle the brute before five more start ripping the body to shreds.

"This is more than ten, this is fifteen and an Alpha." His fear began to rise as he saw Beowolves surrounding him.

And in a second all the Beowolves jumped on him, ripping little of his aura, clothes, flesh, and bones.

"H-Help..." He reaches to the light of the entrance as darkness consumed him.

Outside the entrance was an armored man, the armor itself was worn and have seen better days, but it still play the role of protection, a short sword and a small shield attached to his arm.

Outside the entrance was an armored man, the armor itself was worn and seen better days, still playing the role of protection, in his hand was a short sword and a small shield attached to his left arm, on his waist was sets of daggers and a pouch with what seems to carry a map or paper.  
"Beowolves, tracks are still fresh, probably fifteen and probably a few decades old." He muttered, before entering in.

As the torch light his path down the cave, he scanned the path before smashing his torch behind a rock. Very hard.

The Beowolf body slump on the floor with its mask shattered and head caved in leaking its ichor to pool up.

"One." He pulls his dagger.

* * *

It smelled another human, how foolish these humans were, now sending a group would be overkill so it sent the mature ones.

As the Alpha, he sent one of his best kinsmen to observe and prepare.

Looking at its brethren, all of them still alive and played dead against the Huntsman.

Smelling its brethren, it howled before noticing something.

It was a human with the blood of the scout rubbed on him, not one but thousands probably more blood than it could detect from each layer.

A red eye glow with murderous intent like a Grimm itself as the blade itself seems to be made from fragments of its brothers and sisters.

Instincts scream.

* * *

He drew his sword and rushes towards them; he cut through two in halves. When a Beowolf jumped towards him, shifting his sword and slamming the butt of it causing the impact to shatter the mask.

Four.

A Beowolf tries to sneak to attack him with its mouth, but he saw it coming as he uses one of the corpses as a shield before stabbing through the corpse and into the stomach.

It stumbles back at the force before staggering a bit and slump, its head stomped to pieces by his boot.

Five.

"I'll make you all suffer." He said with no malice, just a monotone statement that send shivers down their spine.

Rising his shield to deflect an incoming claw attack before smashing his shield on the Beowolf, stunning it.

He punched it throats breaking its windpipe before wiping out one of his daggers and stab it from its chin to its cheek.

Six.

Seeing the Alpha, he ran towards the entrance quickly as the pack follow suit. He just ran out of stamina; he got to get out of here before they kill him.

They continue to follow him out of the cave as the light blinded them, the alpha of the pack looked around seeing the human not here before noticing the howls of pain in the cave.

Fire. The flames that consumed his brother before one was lucky to get out.

Sadly it didn't last long.

A boulder falls down obliterating the survivor at the same time block the Alpha Beowolf home and the grave of its pack.

"Just you and me. No more of your friends." The Alpha Beowolf growled at the human. "I want to furnish your den with your remains and send your mask to your leader."

The Alpha jumped side to side before whipping its arm at the human.

Using his shield for cover, he was knocked back a couple of feet surprising him off the strength it had.

The Beowolf grip upon his shield and hurl him up in the air and wait for the human to fall into its claw.

Shamed that this wasn't a foolproof plan.

Two daggers embed themselves on the Beowolf arm and leg joints, immobilizing it from moving.

"You expect that to work on me." He spat landing on one knee on the ground.

The Alpha only growl at the haughty human.

"I'll slay every last of you." The feral glow appeared, stabbing into the Alpha eyes. "I'll make you suffer till the rest of your species die, even if it takes millions of years I'll still kill you all!" He smashes a wooden club into its hind legs shattering the bones.

The Alpha Beowolf collapse on the floor unable to move or see, but it could smell the human coming closer.

"Stop your whining. I could have kept you guys in that cave and starve you to death."

Seizing a cut bough, he trudges his way towards the paralyzed Grimm and slams the branch right in the center a couple of time before twisting it as the branch absolutely stood.

"Fifteen."

* * *

Ozpin examined the video, he was dubious this man ever exists without him knowing, at the same time doubting that there were not just the four kingdoms and local villages.

A wildcard was among the sea of cards, a joker.

His spy who was lucky or unlucky got footage of a fully armored man taking down an Alpha Beowolf. That didn't impress him at all it was the characteristics that sprout out.

He was cunning, resourceful, and tactical. Not to mention his physical movements surpass an average person with their aura unlocked.

Despite his hatred of Grimm and delirious speech, the young man used his hatred to slaughter the Grimm that he attracts. After all he was...

"So Oz what do you think?"

"Listen to me very closely, gather what information no matter how little it is and try to persuade to join Beacon."

"Got it Oz. Also if it doesn't?"

"Inform him that there will be more powerful Grimm in the foreseeable future. After all this odd man is the Grimm Slayer."


	2. The Crow

**Before you go ahead and read the story , I actually read your comments and your statements. So far I like two and gave my response about why I did this and that.**

 **The RWBYverse is a simple universe with three basic things I think I got a grasp on, people, Grimm, and legends. Goblin Slayer is basically a man with three undying flame call enmity for goblin's, revenge for his sister, and grief for worthlessness. In his head goblins=kill goblins meaning Grimm=kill Grimm. Antagonist(demon king and Cinder)=not goblin/Grimm.**

 **Someone(LL) pointed something out for me that Goblin Slayer equipment are only good for goblins and goblin only, and I slightly agree, Grimm are based on different species making the point of Goblin Slayer equipment useless and resort to switching for better gears.** **Goblin Slayer role is basically a scout, giving him heavy armor will limit him big time.**

 **But giving him like full metal armor it kills the point of being the scout role and the chainmail for blocking claw attacks, hard leather for mobility and (In my head) prevents some organs to be crushed or stab by going full armor if it was dent or skewer.**

 **Going to the RWBY, characters never truly show a use of different weapon either that they upgraded it to a slight degree of form or color. Aura have been shown that they can be manipulated such as defensively and offensively meaning people can gather more aura on one area.**

 **That's it enjoy.**

* * *

He sat there, waiting, just waiting like what normal people do. The Grimm Slayer stared into the abyss of the forest, the abyss stares at him in every angle, every nooks in his armor, and every breathe he let out.

In front of him was a covered cage, distinct noises came out of it, it didn't bother him one bit nor did he care. He just need to confirm something.

He picks up a stick and uncloak the cage revealing bunch of small animals in them shaking in fear. This was his daily morning, releasing the animals out to the wild, it soothe his heart to see them.

"Alright let's begin." The Grimm Slayer muttered, he slammed the stick onto the cage.

They scurried in the cramp space as the Grimm Slayer continue slamming creating noises from both the cage and animals, at the same time gather fear.

Hearing the bushes rustling, he added anger into the mix creating one of the best lures for Grimm.

The first to approach was a Ursa Major, big bears but Grimm, stronger than Beowolves even the Ursa Minor are as strong as a Alpha Beowolf.

Though it doesn't help when against being penetrated by a stake from an entire log as it pulled the body with it.

Next were three Beowolves coming from his right. Beowolves are weak by themselves, but with a pack of ten it'll take a full team to take them down.

Though they never expected to be attack by nature itself.

The lead step into his camouflage pit hole with its members follow into the spiked hole going through every limbs and eyes leaving bodies riddle with holes and their blood.

One after another all his traps were used up and now he was surrounded by Ursa and Beowolves alike, pure killing intent and no toying around.

The Grimm Slayer brought his sword out and made a dash towards the nearest one, he decapitate the Grimm upper half from its lower half before kicking the other half into its comrade.

The Ursa Major roared and try to break his spine with its powerful swipe, but miss ending up breaking the tree which brought the end of some Beowolves. It looked around to find the human, but felt a stab on its back and saw the human staring at him.

The Grimm Slayer immediately let his blade go before ripping a piece of a Beowolf spine and trust it through a Ursa eye, killing it.

Carnage rain down upon the forest and animals were back home as crows flew for scraps.

* * *

"The mission you gave me had Huntsman involved."

"I'm sorry, but you do realize that you will have to get use to it. Officials will sometimes be where you at." A young lady chimed with a smile wagging her finger back and forth.

Officials, the legal huntsman, dogs of the government and only attack upon told and kill in moral reason or fake lies to people.

"You can't always be expected to be alone or anyone else be in the mission. The quest are sent from villages and towns that need help with something, it doesn't mean that they just stop at one place. They go to many places for help." She explain. "There are other jobs beside Grimm slaying, perhaps you can help people to raise good credibility."

"I'm the Grimm to them. The more they kill the more they enjoy, and the more I kill the more I enjoy them vaporizing into dust."

"I'm sorry would you like me to deny all your missions or would you like the hard way of receiving money?" She threatened quietly so he could hear, demon-like horns sprout out.

"No." He sweated under her air. He was dealing with the Assignment Girl.

"Just don't compare yourself as a Grimm." The Assignment Girl sighed, likely hearing those words more than many. "Report?"

"The pack consist of fifteen Beowolves all in there decades, the Alpha intelligence grown into a clever teen, maybe in its fifty or sixty. Also the three Huntsman were dead before I arrived."

"I see... three people dead. Do you perhaps have their identification and weapons?" Her smile became plastered after hearing the news.

"Yes." He handed the Assignment Girl three bloody scrolls and weapons on the counter. "There corpse were brought to the village."

After moving the boulder, there corpse were a bit smokey and their body were mingled up, thankfully he could recognize faces and which limbs were whose. So half-true.

"Thank you for your report." The Assignment Girl smiled as usual before walking away to file the report with him sitting at one of the table, drinking tea.

"That's the Grimm Slayer? I expected someone bigger and scarier."

"I heard that he uses a machine gun..."

"I know, he just look like us, but fully armor, just bland boring armor and normal weapons. Like where's his transformation weapon?" He ignore the little berates towards him, weapons are weapons, they can be easily discarded as long as it works.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." If he remember correctly by his blue and black armor and haughty smirk with a spear. "Coming back after finishing a single small Grimm nest, surely you would took on another threeー"

Ah yes, he remember his name, Spearman, not Lancer.

"ーThough the adventure to the bad land wasn't too bad, I saved the village nearby from an army of Geists as tall as houses and a tsunami of Creeps!" He stated with a confident tone while motioning his spear around.

"So cool." One of the mercenary stated in awe.

While Spearman was telling his tales, his partner... the Witch seem more amused as usual.

"Oh really, the last time I recall was seeing you flirting with the ladies at the village while taking down a total of four Geists." The Witch took a long drag of her pipe before blowing it which hit the red face mercenary.

"You know they were injured! Besides I took a step forward in checking the village!" The Spearman exclaimed.

"That's not what you said earlier." Her smirk grew seeing Spearman rearing back in sweat.

"Here's your reward Grimm Slayer!" The Assignment Girl called out, a tray of bagged Lien on it.

He gave a nod, taking the small bag before leaving the Assignment Girl to the Spearman's talk.

* * *

The Grimm Slayer felt like the day been really slow, normally annihilating five Grimm nest takes all day from preparation and getting the straggling Grimm.

Sipping cold fresh water was a pleasure to him while sitting next to this drunkard.

"You know the girl has a nice ass." The drunkard kept his eyes keen on the Assignment Girl before leaning closely to him, his breath lingers booze that smell similar to a Beowolf breath. That brought an idea. "You know, I feel like she's the dominating type and always call top."

Grimm Slayer grunt in agreement, the Assignment Girl was kind, but at the same time stern with reports and jobs.

Who was this guy?

"Who are you?"

"Me, I'm just a huntsman." At that point majority stared at him, most were wary while some just glare at him. "Anyway let's do some mission and kill the Grimm."

"Right." The Grimm Slayer went up to the commision board and scan through each paper before taking two. "What."

"Really, small Grimm nest extermination?" He stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Why not the Grimm Raid at Gozo village, or the abnormal sighting of the Sea Feilong with a group of King Taijitu. Here's a good one, mysterious Grimm expedition." He toss his arms at him and gave him the 'are-you-serious' expression.

"They're not in danger." The Grimm Slayer stated coldly. "There are other people that can take care of them." He went up to the desk.

"You know the saying of, "alone we can do little, but together we can do much"?"

"I've heard, but what's more important are those who fear an incoming doom upon them. It may be small, but it'll grow very fast. Pain in the neck if I say, Drunkard." He check his sword. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." The guy sighed in defeat. "Name's Qrow, not Drunkard." The man rest his sword on his shoulder following the Grimm Slayer.

* * *

Qrow couldn't understand what's in Grimm Slayer despite him wearing the helmet, if he haven't learn anything from Beacon or from Ozpin it was to stay wary of those with power though he never fear Jimmy, but the councils... they were the biggest, cowardly, the most simple-minded dickheads. Whoa now he sounded like Winter for a bit.

Snorting a bit, Qrow observe the Grimm Slayer equipment, all his weapons were ready to shatter into dust, his sword so dull it can't even cut a piece of hair. He could see the smallest of dents and scratches on his armor showing no care in his tools.

If his little niece was here, she would be crying at the bland taste of weapons the infamous Grimm Slayer used.

"So this is the place, huh?" Qrow stared at the abandoned mansion as the Grimm Slayer made a torch. "Serious, it's the highest point in noon, I'm sure we can see everything fine in there."

"Yes, it is." Qrow sighed at the uncaring response.

As they enter the building, Qrow pull out his Harbinger and scan the empty huge area, mostly boxes, cans, and glass littered the area.

"Don't bump into anything or else."

"Come on this isn't a huge nest where we can fight fifty at once." Qrow snorted. "If things go back, we can easily deal with it. After all report says there were five Beowolves in the area." He waited for a response.

The Grimm Slayer said nothing obviously because he knew he was right and he was wrong. Now he want to have the victory booze from the Grimm Slayer bag, he may have overheard it was pretty good.

Taking a swig of his flask, he was slightly getting paranoid from the lack of Grimm they haven't find yet. Was this a trap for huntsman? Was the Grimm in the different area?

"We're here?" The Grimm Slayer stopped at the door in front of them.

Qrow's nose immediately crinkle at the dense odor coming inside the room, while the Grimm Slayer didn't look bothered at all.

As soon as the door open, Qrow felt the bile rising up his throat.

The missing villagers body were found at least, but butchered like a pig, limbs were ripped out, chunks of organs and brain matter scattered around the corpse, and not to mention they were hanging! Hanging on the damn ceiling!

But what made him concern was there was a pile of Beowolves in the center like a sacrificial ritual. What ever did this wasn't Grimm, but human and just the thought of it made him angry.

"We found the evidence of the Grimm." The Grimm Slayer pointed out the obvious as he barely gave the corpse any attention, but to the Beowolves. "Looks like they were bitten to death... poison."

"Come on let's take the bodies back to the village." Qrow resist the urge to ram his fist into the Grimm Slayer's helmet.

As soon as he touch the body, a Creeper leaped out and quickly chopped in two by his Harbinger.

The split body tumble into cans, bottles, boxes, and glass.

"Run." He stared at him as hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Well that's it folks, I official ran out of ideas for titles.**


	3. Looking Deeper

**Skip this part if you don't want to hear this explanation...**

 **Alright hello everyone welcome to part 3. Thank you for the compliments and advices, I would DM people their explanation of Grimm Slayer. Anyone have an idea why I can't click on some people name?**

 **Student I'm sorry to call you out, I appreciate you loving RWBY for its colorful world, but you have to think out of the main character's perspective. In other words, think of yourself as the air, you watch everyone do their business except you hang around the casts in amusement, if you actually divert your attention to the people outside and inside, they're struggling. Struggling to live and live in false hope of protection, there are times that Huntsman never make it take firefighters for example.**

 **(I'm gonna get heated feedback for this next part)When did Oum specifically state the series as a colorful world where everyone, EVERYONE has superpower or could live through an attack with clothes.**

 **If you guys self-insert yourself in the universe and fight a Grimm, you're fucked, even with Semblance and aura. You have no fighting experience only by sheer luck you live for a day which the Goblin Slayer been thriving on. Oh, those who says they know how to fight, fight a bear, a shark, or a lion and tell me the difference.**

 **The Grimm Slayer is the reflection of the Goblin Slayer in this world, just slapping a name on him breaks people spirits of becoming a slayer, take Pyrrha Nikos for example, the Grimm Slayer is a title of an unknown person, giving him a name will leave discouragement when they found out his identity such as Oppressed Faunus, they could imagine him as a Faunus. Though settling on what species he is leaves fights until they figure it out.**

 **Anyone seen V the movie, that's what I'm referring too.**

 **Weapon choice, like I said a weapon's a weapon as long as it does its job. Once that thing break or broke, he's gonna discard it for a simple weapon. That's what give him his uniqueness in Goblin Slayer using plain weapon instead of OP stuff.**

* * *

He ran and ran, maneuvering around the obstacles in his way, like who the heck put these there?!

Looking back, Qrow saw the Grimm Slayer not to far behind, not discarding the torch and chucking it towards the Creeps. They love bright stuff so they gather around it such as Aura and overrun Huntsman.

Giving the signal, the Grimm Slayer nods in response before running more quickly as they slam through the main entrance.

 ** _HISS!_**

The group of Creeps hiss at the glaring sunlight, clearly burning their pupiless eyes as they went back into the darkness, no it wasn't a group, it was a damn settlement of them! They lied to them!

"Once we get back, they're gonna get a piece of my mind." Qrow growl lightly, not wanting his anger to attract the Creeps into the light and overrun them like grass. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me?"

"Yes you, why did you just ignore the bodies, and only the rotting wolves?" Qrow scowl, scratching his neck irritable only to receive a low hum.

"They were distraction. Our goal was to destroy the nest, not to retrieve the dead." The Grimm Slayer spoke walking back to the village. "It'll be a bonus for us if we retrieve their body."

Qrow with all his might, drown all his anger into drinking before following the slayer tipsily.

It didn't take long for the chief to aspect some goods news from them.

"Was it destroyed?!" He questioned as everyone anxiously waited for the answer.

"Notー"

"Old geezer you have some explaining to do?" Qrow interrupted. "The mission you gave us stated it was a small group of Beowolves, not an army of Creeps! A C-Rank mission! A fuckin' C-Rank!" He toss his hand in the air. "You know what, we're leaving, come on! I got to report this to the higher up."

"You can go." The Grimm Slayer stated dully causing the raven-hair man to look at him incredulously. "These Grimm will be dead. Sir, could you give us the full story."

The leader nodded before retelling the reports and sightings.

"It started last week ago, the huntsman informed me about Beowolves stalking near the entrance. They got two, but one manage to get away."

* * *

 _At the watchtower, the snipers were doing their daily patrol, their hybrid sword-rifle in hand and revolver on their sides._

 _"You got any 6?" The huntsman asked._

 _"Goldfish, Taupe." The huntsman partner enjoy the growing scowl on his partner's face. "I just love looking at your scowl, it makes you feel like a winner doesn't it."_

 _"Shut up, Zaffre!" Taupe screamed before cutting his salami and loudly munch on the food causing Zaffre to look at him in disguise. "Beowolves twelve o'clock." They immediately rise and scope the group._

 _It was a pack; three Beowolves at most, they didn't see anything unusual about it.._

 _"Their alpha is tired, let's pick them off. A pack-like this is considered intelligent let's end them before they grow." He snorted, pulling off the safety of his rifle._

 _Then he pull, a loud bang rip through the silent forest as howls of pain came afterwards._

 _"Damn I was gonna do that!" Taupe picked off the leader its head exploded into chucks on the tree._

 _Before they could finish the last one, the Beowolf immediately ran away leaving the two huntsman to barely give it a glance._

"Then what happen afterwards?" The Grimm Slayer interrupted.

"From what they told me, the sole survivor turn into a Alpha and quickly gather ten Beowolves into its pack. Frightening I tell you." The leader comment, shivering a bit as his eyes lost its luster, probably from remembering it.

 _"Sound the alarm! Grimm raid!" Someone cried as alarms flare throughout the town as everyone panic and immediately went to find protection._

 _The mayor, who happens to be near the gate first witness the chaos spreading across his village staring at the banging gates._

 _"What's going on?!" He roared, climbing up the ladder before taking out his scope._

 _"We kind of underestimate the Beowolves, and now they brought the entire pack." Zaffre answered coolly, loading a Burn Dust cartridge and set the path on fire._

 _"This kinda takes me back when we were still in Beacon." Taupe barked into laughter, twirling his weapon in sword form. "Watch my back will ya?"_

 _He jumped off the tower landing outside the gate gazing upon the sea of fire and the approaching silhouette._

 _The first one charged out bearing its fang out before slumping behind him into two halves._

 _Three more flaming Beowolves dancing around him despite their fur and flesh being burnt off, strangely enough they stood firmly before attacking._

 _The one on the left attacked first reaching towards the huntsman with a claw strike before being knocked back, during that time frame the Beowolf on the right move and struck him in his unguarded area that happens to be less protected, the neck._

 _"Shit!" He cried jumping back while panting, a good chunk of his aura had been taken out. "Alright if you wanna play like that two can play as well." He sharpen his blade with lightning Dust and thrust it into the air releasing a bolt._

 _Clouds began to gather around the area as the lightning struck the gathering clouds, it began to darken as rain heavily fall upon the field. At the same time washed away the fiery wall._

 _Most of the Beowolves were turned to crisp while the rest were staggering a bit, but nonetheless they stood firmly._

 _"Static chain!" Taupe screamed swinging his sword horizontal as lightning dance towards the wet Beowolves doubling the damage. At the same time paralyze those who were touching the puddles._

 _"Show off." Zaffre muttered before killing the rest as he went to his partner's side. "Have you notice it?"_

 _"The fact that something taking bites at the entire pack." Taupe snorted, kicking one of the Beowolves over revealing bite marks._

 _Soon two gunshots rang the area as the two immediately face the leader of the village holding a revolver._

 _"I'm getting a bit rusty." He muttered, blowing the barrel._

 _Behind them was five more strangely enough they ignore them and drag the corpse._

"This story was unnecessarily long for it to get to the point." Qrow quickly discard the story before the Grimm Slayer left the village.

* * *

"So come again why I'm with you?" Qrow asked, following the Grimm Slayer back to the nest.

"To slay Grimm." A very forward and blunt answer.

It was night time and Qrow didn't like it one bit, they were in a disadvantage against Grimm in night, Creeps didn't need the light to see perfectly however human eyes need it to see around them and the brain to perceive colors.

As the Grimm Slayer grab his lantern, that was when Qrow realize something about him. The Grimm Slayer was a old man as in everything he did was considered ancient or too old. Lighting fire with sticks was consider to be seen rare since people could just scratch the wood with Burn dust.

 _'And if I'm right his armor is made of iron and leather.'_ For some reason Qrow thought the armor he wore was made of steel.

"Stack these sticks over there." The Grimm Slayer stated, tossing a huge bundle at the entrance.

Qrow nodded before tossing the bundle to the otherside creating a small wall of sticks. "Let me guess we have a time limit of five minutes before shit goes to hell."

The Grimm Slayer hummed in response.

Entering the mansion the two enter the pitch-black zone of the mansion, luckily the Grimm Slayer was resourceful as well as Qrow... with his Scroll flashlight.

"Hey remind me to bring flashlight."

"Noted. Would you also like to note the get-drunk time?" The Grimm Slayer quip.

"Hey what do you know its now." Qrow smirk in amusement as they soon enter the 'storage room' he dubbed it as. "Well damn I really expected the Beowolves to be gone." Actually there was just a head left. "Want this?"

The Grimm Slayer hooked the head on his belt before kicking the closet from the way as dust spread across the room.

"Are you trying to attract them?!" Qrow whispered, immediately hanging on the ceiling.

"Yes." As the smoke cleared, it reveal a tunnel that descend deeper to the abyss.

The abyss that was called the mansion and its torturer; the Grimm Slayer the demon who bathe blood and guts on him.

* * *

The tunnel was a pleasant trip for Qrow since he haven't find any Creeps yet or rotting bodies, though he wonder who made this tunnel. There wasn't a information about this place nor did the villagers know who owned it.

As the Grimm Slayer step out to the open area, Qrow observe the cave, it was quite spacious and the fact that the cave glittered from the fire meant it was a huge vein of ores waiting for someone to mine it all up.

Picking up a rock, he chucked it ahead before hearing the impacts on the wall before a splash of water. Groundwater.

"So is this gonna be our safepoint?" Qrow asked, sitting on the flat surface of a rock, staring at their makeshift campfire.

The Grimm Slayer grunted as he sharpen his throwing knives before reflecting the light into the next section.

"So what do you do in your free time? For me I just drink."

"Preparation for killing Grimm."

"Then what about your family?" That was when the sharpening stop and the gaze that reminded Qrow too much. "Sorry..."

"I'm sorry. What about you." The Grimm Slayer apologize, realizing his gaze was too much for the man.

"I have this brother-in-law who use to be in my team, I have two cute nieces." Qrow rambled on before momentarily stopping. "Did I blank out?"

"Don't know." He rise. "Let's go, we don't have time before they realize it."

"What the fuck." Qrow muttered in dread and awe at what he was seeing. Was everything he learn wrong?! Why was this still living and why wasn't this found a long time ago!

The room they enter appears to be a large underground cathedral, the alter or where it was supposed to be was used as a nest for this _thing_.

And this _thing_ was nothing Qrow have seen or hunted before, it was a Creep, a fat Creep that was five times the size of a regular Creep.

 _ **ROAR!**_

And man did this thing scream and the amount of 'offsprings' the Grimm Slayer stated, his words were true.

An oversize Creep, too large to even support itself, the leader of this nest that most likely contain over 500 Creeps that burrow deeper in the ravine.

"Hey, you got any large bombs?" Qrow asked weakly.

"Bombs won't kill this thing nor will it kill the rest. We need to lure it into one area... Perhaps that's the key to our victory." He pointed to the massive stalactite that hung above the obese Creep.

"Alright we got a one-shot rock that ends one Grimm. How about using that." Qrow pointed to the rusty bell.

"Perhaps. It'll bring majority of the group. We need to make it so loud it echo through the tunnels. A simple rock won't do."

"Nor will my bullets, it'll tear that bell into scrap." Qrow hummed before noticing the Grimm Slayer attach something to his gauntlet; a slingshot.

"We have one-shot. We miss, we're dead, succeed we win." The slayer put a decent size rock on the sling. "Will you help me."

"You damn right well." Qrow got behind his shot, concentrating his eye on the slingshot sight. And information bleed into his mind.

Location: 50ft. Target: Ground level. Distance: 2km. Wind direction... light breeze 4.

Raising his arm a bit, Qrow muttered under his breath as the Grimm Slayer pull the trigger.

The rock soar through the air before plummeting towards the rusty bell, with the help of gravity the speed accelerated the rock and smash into it.

 _ **RING! RING!**_

The sound of stomps echo the room as literally a wave of Creeps flooded the room and the entrance they came before falling into the lake of Creeps. Just like a bunch of roaches.

The Grimm Slayer and Qrow didn't say a word as he handed the Grimm Slayer the flask and pour on the next rock, next the slayer of Grimm lit it on fire before shooting it at the stalactite.

The jagged rock fell from the room and immediately pierce the fat Grimm, the flaming rock caught the wood on fire setting the nearby flammable object to lit creating a chain effect.

The cave rumble causing the two to immediately run; obviously the cave was caving in.

"RUN!" Qrow screamed, his voice apparently become deeper as his legs began to blur, only visual thing that came out of it was dust.

The Grimm Slayer glance behind him staring at the approaching flood of Grimm as he got back to the storage room, he knock a bookcase over, pushing the flood back into their hole before barging out of the window.

The mansion began to shake as it slowly began to crumble, quickly as possible, Qrow and the Grimm Slayer quickly lit the bundle of sticks and set the mansion into its blazing glory.

What a night.

* * *

"You did good." He complimented, Qrow punch him in the shoulder in annoyance. After reporting to the leader of the village, they were heading back, but stopped when they were resting upon the trees.

"Hey I got a ride coming here soon. Wanna come?"

"Who was he to deny free-trips."


	4. The Wolf, The Old Man, and The Snake

**Before we began I like to clarify that if you seen these Grimm fan art I do not owe them, I am merely using them. And be sure to see some mistakes, took me a couple of days to finish this whole thing.**

* * *

The scenery was beautiful to be honest, the sea of forest that disappear into the horizon and the clouds passing by through the blue sky, so many things. He can set a forest fire when he spot a huge nest, so far he seen a few small ones. Perhaps he can lead them into unstable mountains.

"You know, you should do something new." Qrow said, drinking his flask with a grin. "Go hiking, swim in the lake, or sight-seeing. They sound boring..."

"Right." The Grimm Slayer answered dully, Qrow unknowingly lit his mind with new ideas. "This... place, what is it?"

"Vale... let me think, sexy girls, drinks, clubs, alcohol, liquor store. Just basic kingdom stuff-things, but with more people and racists and bits of happiness..." Qrow shrug feeling his brain cells overheating.

"I see." The Grimm Slayer noted documenting Qrow's word before leaning over to Qrow, who seem to be messing with his Scroll.

"Dang it!" Qrow cursed. A 'Game Over' appeared before replaying.

The whole trip was quiet beside for the curses and rants from the man and it wasn't long before their trip ended with the two being greeted to the city life.

"Hey I need to do something real quick, mind hanging her for bit till I get back." Qrow swirl his flask. He must've stop the trip to resupplies.

"Of course." The supplies must be necessary if he had to stop the Bullhead, he watch the man going into a isolated part of the park before lurching over into the trash can.

Observing the area, it was peaceful, there were insects, flowers and plants he never seen in the wild. The park appear to be free of trash and rodents, it was pointless for him to stay here, he might as well explore a bit of this place.

* * *

"Can you spare." The Grimm Slayer turn to face a very skinny boy with canine ears, gray eyes sulken deep into his thin face. The clothes he wore were rags rather than a jacket and pants, their color fading away.

He never thought being a giver during either of his travel since he wouldn't stay too long, he seen people just brush each other when asking for money, rarely seen those give away money.

He did what he could done.

His action has no impact to the boy's life.

His ration; a wheel of cheese.

"Here. Take it." He offered with a clean, very clean dagger.

His eyes seem to glisten with tears, he knew it didn't mean much, but at least he tried. Helping people wasn't his strong point only slaying.

"Thank you." He said through his teeth as tears and snot run down his face. "I'll never forget, I'll be a huntsman just like you; a hero!" Where did that idea came from?

"I'm new to this place... can you show me?"

"Sure! I know this place the back of my head!" He quirk, his ears wagging up and down. "So where do you want to go?" Where did he want to go? He never thought of exploring Vale.

"Perhaps the blacksmith."

"Oh! So your going to upgrade your gear! No problem, I know a lot of blacksmiths, though some are hardasses." The boy scrunch his lips like he didn't appreciate those blacksmith. "But I do know one, he's incredibly short." He began leading the Grimm Slayer.

"I'm back!" Qrow called out wiping his mouth with his sleeve before noticing that the Grimm Slayer wasn't there. "Just great, I lost him in a big city... oh well I'll find him when I get some refills."

"Yo! Old man!" The boy barged into the store with the Grimm Slayer following behind.

"Heh? You're still kicking you damn brat?" Behind the counter was a short burly old man, wearing a brown apron with pockets over his tank top that proudly show his scars. "Juice is in the backroom, feel free." He jabbed at the backroom.

"I brought back some cheese!" The boy smile before disappearing into the backroom, not letting the man speak.

"I take it that yer' the one who gave him the cheese?" The smithy inquire, crossing his arms.

"Yes."

"I see you fell for his tricks." The man didn't look disappointed at the discovery, but take it with mirth. "Oh? There's a surprise, someone who actually wear a full set."

"Is there perhaps something wrong with what I protect myself?" The Grimm Slayer looked at himself as if he had rust on it.

"Nope, youngsters choice of attire is starting to affect me is all, just clothes and bits of metal, no full armor... after all you can't go to war without a weapon or protection, heck even Aura." He ranted at the fact. "Yer' quite rare to society nowadays; a fully armoured man weapons nothing but a dull sword and daggers."

"Weapons are weapons, they all have their uses." He retort causing the man to snort.

"Weapons are crafted by us blacksmith, we put our soul in forging these weapons, our heart into refining them, our pride in people hands. And your spitting at our face because it's a tool?"

"Yes, regardless of how you feel or how other feels. I don't care, all I need is to kill." The Grimm Slayer pull his sword out and hold it towards the short old man. "Are you gonna deny my journey?"

The two stared down at each other, silence fill the room as the tension was so thick that only the sharpest of blades could cut it.

"HAHAHA! You got guts to say that in front of my face." The man snorted from his laughter. "If you were a huntsman who thought cockily about weapons then I would've kick yer' ass."

"I'm not, huntsman are those with flashy colors and style."

"Don't forget weapons. They love to add guns to the mix, like pbj sandwich?" He examine the blade before placing it on the counter. "Yes... you seen a lot and learn a lot from him... you want to continue spilling don't you."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Your sword."

"... I see..."

It wasn't long until the Canine Faunus came back.

"Old man I caught it!" The boy came back bringing a Grimm in his hands, a vermin-type. "The trouble-maker that been eating your food!"

"Then kill it already!" The smithy barked in anger waving the sword.

Before the boy could react, the rodent slipped out of his hand and ran towards the exit, before it could reach the door it was sent flying into the wall by the Grimm Slayer kick.

"I got it!" The boy immediately slam a dagger into its neck ending the Grimm.

"A new subspecies?" The Grimm Slayer took a long gaze at the disintegrating body.

The Grimm seem to represent a mouse or a rat, it wasn't abnormal from what he can tell, estimating the height the average was up to his lower shins.

"Are you a stupid country bumpkin or something?" The smithy snorted in amusement at statement before confirming his confusing by the slayer head tilting a bit. "Ratatosk, more commonly known as persistent little crap. These Grimm cannot survive in the wilderness, but in kingdoms and villages. They eat anything and cause problems to us homeowners."

"And us homeless people." The boy added with a frown. "Huntsman never bother hunting them so exterminators have to kill them, though it doesn't work well in the end."

"Anyway I'll be maintaining your gear now." The Grimm Slayer complied as he handed him his entire weaponry. "Coated daggers? That's something. Alright brat watch over the shop for me, it's gonna be an hour before I can restore these."

"It's not like you ever get customers anyway." The boy snark with a playful smile before receiving a fist to the head. "OW!"

"These Grimm; I would like to exterminate them." The Grimm Slayer started causing the boy's ear to perk up.

"Eh? Really then I can tell you all about them and where they usually hang out." The boy wag his tails back and forth, watching the slayer take a sword and start sharpening them. "Can you let me join your hunt?"

"Perhaps. Find me next time." The Grimm Slayer stated staring at the child innocent glow.

* * *

"Where you going?" The smithy gruffed towards the boy noting he was wearing some pieces of the armor of the shop.

"Oh! I'm going out for a walk!" The boy chimed with a small smile.

"And that is?" The smithy inquire, narrow his eyes at the boy.

"To the lower side of Vale..."

The smithy blink before scoffing at the answer, the lower side of Vale wasn't much pretty than upside just petty people and pretenders. He'll allow the boy the armor as long as it wasn't robbed or sold.

"Be a good boy when your there, I don't want to bring home a bad boy!" He joked.

"Shut up you midget!" He yelled before running down the street causing the smithy to shake his head.

The little Faunus ran to his destination ignoring the people who bumped into him or the people he bumped into.

"I'm here!" The Faunus said towards the Grimm Slayer who glance at him before turning back to the ocean.

"Are you ready? Our trip could cause some fatality from what you told me."

"I'm ready!" He huffed in annoyance. "I don't understand why you tell me to wear armor, don't they restrict your movements? And why did I have to bring a lantern instead of Fire Dust... well they are expensive." He snarl a bit.

"What else did you bring?"

"Bait, poisoning, matches, a dagger, flashlight incase the lantern is busted, and a few rolls of bandages." He shuffle through his sack before pulling out what he could easily tell, a revolver. "Don't tell the old man, he'll kill me if he found out I have the gun."

"Why?"

"Cause I stole it." He stated with a hint of pride. "I'm pretty good at shooting."

"Use it?" The boy then point his revolver at him and pull the safety off, the Grimm Slayer nodded in approval noting that the boy's eye turn sharper. "Good."

With nothing to say, the two venture on, or in this case the boy leading the Grimm Slayer to his next hunt. To him this hunt was testing the full potential of these Grimm.

The Faunus seem to follow despite telling him that it would be dangerous for him to enter, but the boy seem brave stating that his senses were sharper and could help him find the Ratatosk in hiding.

In his notes these Ratatosk were annoyingly quick, but they were extremely fragile just one stomp or slam was just enough to either end them or paralyze them.

"Ow!" He looked back to see the boy shaking his hand before quickly punting the vermin into the sewer waters.

"Here." He handed the spare roll to the boy who clumsily wrap it around his bitten hand, it didn't take long before he took the time to wrap the roll around it perfectly.

"Thanks..." He gruffed looking away. "Can we leave now the smell is making my head spin." He morbidly gag, covering his nose.

The slayer looked at the darkness in front of him, he could hear them running around like nothing happen, after taking a few steps in he understood now. The fumes were thickening as they venture deeper, inhaling too much of it could cause death by the intoxicating gas.

"We have too." He said slowly almost like a disappointed sigh.

"There's this coffee shop that allow people, even Faunus to smell the beans for some Lien. There's the beach which is pretty nice, but smells terrible if a ship is nearby..." The boy ranted on before the Grimm Slayer pat his head.

"Good boy." The boy turn to stone. "Hey! I'm a wolf!"

* * *

"Ah~ thanks again for letting us stay in this room." The boy he had to acknowledge the worst name for a wolf Faunus, Yippy said.

"Anytime sweetie, your all dirty have you been going through the dumpster lately?" The lady who was a rabbit Faunus also the owner of the coffee shop chimed.

"Eh? No, I'm usually around, old man. Sometimes he said I bother him when he has work despite not having any customer." Yippy answered taking another whiff of the coffee beans. "I just realize something! How come I never got your name?"

"You never ask." The boy made a perfect 'O' shape mouth before sticking his tongue out a bit, not in a mocking gesture.

"Who are you?"

The Grimm Slayer gave a low hum, how long did anyone ask for his name ever since he started his revenge. The name that separated him from Grimm themselves. his name...

"Grimm Slayer."

Yippy seem to stare him with stars and excitement from his answer, while the owner shook her head in amusement.

"Alright Yippy come on now, let me wash you before you go back to gramps." The lady chimed, ushering the boy upstair before the boy ran up too.

"Hey! When I grow old enough, I'll follow you!" The boy said pulling out his gleaming revolver before pocketing it.

"Then I won't stop." He stated, leaving the building.

* * *

"There you are! You scared the heck outta me! I thought I lost you!" Qrow slurred, stumbling towards the Grimm Slayer.

"Sorry... I was busy." He replied to the drunken man.

"Anyway we gotta hurry before we miss our flight to Beacon." He trip over his own shoe indicating whatever he drank or how much he drank meant he was useless to lead.

"Alright let's go." The Grimm Slayer carry the Qrow like a potato at the same time listening to his rambles and story.

It took two hours to get to this place called Beacon, it was a huge building with young people walking and entering the place while chatting. At the same time, over the cliff was a large vast of trees that stretch beyond his sight.

"Alright this way!" Qrow shouted now a bit flushed as he went to the building only to crash into a pillar that was right next to the door. "Sorry, I'll stop fooling around."

He crash into another pillar.

Then another and another, but this time new, a wall.

The Grimm Slayer could only divert his attention from the Grimm infested forest and stare back at the curse-bearing man and his first hit karma partner, himself.

"Who's the drunk?"

"Intruders?"

"You getting this dude?"

"Hell ya I am!"

"Should we escort them out?"

Soon a group formed around the two, the Grimm Slayer just watching Qrow crashing himself into the walls. He felt really tense with the eyes concentrating on him, but mostly on Qrow.

"Students please go back to class. Immediately." A voice so cold immediately cause the teens and apparently Qrow to freeze.

A path open up as a blonde woman stroll towards them. She had green eyes and her hair was styled like the Assignment Girl, but shorter. Resting on the bridge of her nose were thin ovular glasses, her clothes were professional with a purple cape...

"And YOU." Her already stern look become more sharper.

"Me?" The Grimm Slayer pointed himself.

"No HIM!" Her eye twitch.

"Me?" A student called out.

If that wasn't enough a vein was bulging over her temple causing the teens to run away at the flaring aura that surrounded her.

"QROW!" She screamed.

"Buddy, please help me. I don't want to die. I wanted a family, a peaceful home with a wife and a son, maybe two wives, no five." He said to the Slayer with a teared expression.

"Sorry." Before he knew it, Qrow was immediately flying in the air before the woman slam him into the ground, hard.

She then turn to him and raise her stick.

* * *

Ozpin only pray to fools who either predicament people who suffered to their death bed or the people who made Glynda angry and annoyed. And judging by the distant yell it was anger, he gave the unfortunate person a long sip of his mug as their pray.

It wasn't long until the elevator ding signalling him that someone or Glynda was approaching him.

"I take it that it was Qrow?" He didn't need to face them, he could already feel Qrow's Semblance affecting him.

"Yes and he brought a guest along with him. A man who's already deal with the drunk antics." Glynda said curtsy making Ozpin to raise an eyebrow.

"Actually, he's the one I'm dealing with, Ozzy." Qrow remark to receive a loud smack that cause Ozpin to wince a bit.

"Who are you?" A new voice chimed, no stated.

"I am Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon." He face towards the armored man. "And you must be the one they called the Grimm Slayer." It was a pointless title to carry if he say so himself, every huntsman and huntswoman he met all say they hunt Grimm to protect.

"Yes." The sheer emptiness in his voice made Ozpin feel a bit pity before taking another sip. "I've been told there's Grimm here."

"Ah yes, there are plenty of Grimm in the Emerald Forest. Would you like to clear them out for us?" It was impossible for a single man or a group to eradicate the Grimm infested forest, they will always come back.

"I see." The Grimm Slayer was already leaving. Shame he would really like to chat with the slayer's life and perhaps a proposal.

As the elevator door began to close, the Grimm Slayer let loose something that surprise Ozpin and Glynda.

"You told him?" He stared at Qrow.

"I know your an idiot, but you really know no bound." Glynda scowl, twisting her riding crop.

"In my defense, he'll be fine." Qrow explained lamely. "If you were with him the whole time, that guy is always scheming about how to kill them in the most creative way." That doesn't help him against **_THAT_** Grimm.

Meanwhile with the Grimm Slayer, he stroll down the forest like a imaginary path. Normally Grimm would be running towards him, but now the role was reverse.

The cave was a dead give away, pictures drawn on the entrance with people surrounding a Deathstalker. It meant two things to him, there's a Deathstalker sealed in there, and the Grimm was past its expiration.

"Seems like it escaped..." He muttered, trailing his hand across the scratches. "The Deathstalker why was it sealed?" Perhaps an abnormal, or an ancient Grimm.

That didn't really matter to him now, the only thing that was lurking in his head was the cave. It may seem like a small cave, but if one were to inspect very carefully there was a hidden passage in the corner.

"This was man-made." He added, squeezing his way through into the passageway.

Soon he enter a huge opening as in it could fit an entire Bullhead, the room had lighting from the roof made of roots, clumps of boulders, and leaves. A fresh source of water flowing in the side and bones at the center.

Instead of being mesmerized by the beautiful sight, he instantly brought his sword behind his back, stabbing something.

 **HISS!**

A snake hiss in pain feeling one of its eyes trickling blood, instead of attacking head on it retreated back into the darkness. It wasn't long till it came back with ferocious despite its thickness.

"So you must be the prisoner. Doesn't surprise me." He stated, waving his torch was just him and the snake.

It gave a terrible roar signalling its aggression towards solely on him now.


	5. Partnership?

There was several things that waver through his head each question stacking upon him before the final piece settle on top. A very simple question that hasn't pop up in a very long time.

How long has this been here?

Looking at his shield and towards the moving body of the snake, he discarded the idea of using his shield to bash its head. The Grimm movement wasn't rigid it was smooth and agile in the air like a train.

Rolling underneath an incoming bite, he tries to stab his sword into its body, only to bounce back by its thick scale, perhaps the gruesome part about this was its bone-layer protecting its entire head.

Scanning around his surrounding, he gave a low grunt seeing that there wasn't any environmental hazard he can use except for some vines and roots.

'The Snake' he'll call it that as soon as he can ask the Assignment Girl. Thick scales that prevents penetration from blade weapons and guns, perhaps blunt would suit better to destroy the scales, head, like all Grimm obvious weakness, eyes and inner mouth. Perhaps piercing the jaw joints can paralyze it.

Rushing towards the train-like snake head on, he watches its mouth snapped open revealingly its dark insides that can easily swallow him whole, as he got closer to it instead of swallowing him, it immediately snapped its jaw like a bear trap not even pausing a bit.

Luckily for the Grimm Slayer he dived down during the split second of The Snake snapping its jaws close before grabbing onto it. Grabbing his dagger, he plunges the blade between its bone joint immobilizing its jaws before slamming a fist into its eye and rip it out like plucking apples from the tree.

The Snake screeched flicking its forked tongue out before bashing its head against the wall, obviously in pain and loss of sight, causing the room to shake and Grimm Slayer to jump on its back. Grabbing another dagger, he tries to penetrate the skin once more with more force getting halfway through the scales.

The Grimm Slayer didn't bother to acknowledge The Snake glaring at him, instead of anger it was annoyance, but it was closer to calmness.

Something that didn't sit well for him.

Jumping off to dodge the fangs that would pierce him and pierce itself letting loose a fountain of black blood upon the wound, once more he rushes towards it and grabs onto the dagger he set between its joint and use another one into its empty eye socket.

The dagger move deeper into the wound and pierce the brain a bit.

It trashes around, its movement going wild, but with the dagger inside it pushed the weapon deeper it began to move more sluggish and with one final bash to the head setting the final nail to its life in its catacomb.

Then out of nowhere something whip him into a puddle of water like a skipping rock and upon the light that shine through revealing another one, but with its mask more narrow and pointier.

"Another one..." The Grimm Slayer Pull himself up as he twists his arm around with a loud satisfying pop and stare at its brother.

In a split second The Snake slammed itself behind the Grimm Slayer forcing the slayer to look behind as he starts at its head pulling itself out with a mocking gleam shining in its red eyes.

This one was faster than its brother, a bit fast for him to handle.

He tried the latching idea, but The Snake twist itself around the slayer causing him to roll into the ground and jet towards the slayer's back.

"Ack!" The Grimm Slayer gave a audible choke feeling the tip of its mask hitting his back, it was like being jab by a blunt lance that was as fast as a car.

Crumbling up like a ball, he gave a low moan before being picked up, he gave a yell from not being slammed into the floor or wall, but being crushed by its mouth, its tiny fangs and weak bites trying to decapitate his midsection.

Grabbing his last dagger, he once more plunging the sword into its eyes and then again, and again, and again. It still wouldn't let go!

He was getting frustrated with dealing The Snake, grabbing its jaw, he slowly pries himself out of its clutch and roll out revealing his armor partially protect him from the bite, but left some dents that dig into his inner layer.

Seeing it shake its head like getting stab in the eye was nothing, the Grimm Slayer immediately ran towards the dead version and start looting its body.

Skins, scales, fangs, saliva, and his daggers.

Sheathing his daggers and immediately pocketing the bottles of salivas and fangs, he ran towards one of the cave's column, he took out his short-sword while leaning against it.

It was eerily quiet as he listens for the Grimm, it didn't make any sound the only thing he can hear was the wind and the dripping water. Seeing that this was the time to sharpen his weapon, he used the scale as a whetstone. Not the best sharpening stone, but nonetheless still useful.

With the blade sharpen, he look forward and stare at the darkness.

And the darkness stares back since The Snake was right in front of him intrigued or observing him for his behavior.

The Grimm Slayer ran towards the wall with The Snake gliding towards him before going faster for a stab, instead of turning or crashing into the walls, he used the tree roots as stepping tools and flip above the crashing head and latch onto its body. He stab and stab the skin noting that this Grimm had weaken resistance with his blades.

It panted a bit from using its excess speed allowing the slayer to use his sharpen sword and start cutting into its body before giving a nice sharp thrust into its muscles and nerves causing it to collapse on the floor.

He immediately started hacking at the head, damaging its mask and breaking its fangs, at the same time he cut off its tongue and to his surprise the black blood that came out pouring was healing the chopped tongue back.

Not knowing the information, he quickly thrust his sword into its head killing it mercifully.

"Haa... haa... haa..." He panted, feeling the sweat coming down his face before staring at its dead brother. Each of them had really long body and trail towards the same place. Perhaps a nest.

He grimace at the thought of a nest of these things. They should be extinct and he'll be the one to do it.

After looting its body, he set foot towards their nest noting that the placement of the columns was now coming closer and in the middle of the placement was a short black pillar with platings.

The Snake duo was attached to it.

* * *

"And so what happen?" Yippy asked, following behind the Grimm Slayer.

"After that I stabbed the Grimm with my sword, ending its life." The Grimm Slayer answered, looking forward and not glancing at his tag along.

"That sounded boring. Where's the explosion, the awesome finisher, the glory you bathe when you defeated that monster!" Yippy exclaim, kicking a rock in annoyance. "Maybe you need me, a companion that can lead you to glory." He declared with a smug expression.

"I see. Don't die till we get there." He muttered bluntly.

The trip itself was quiet with Yippy staying close to the Grimm Slayer probably being outside the wall for the first time, though the Grimm Slayer had a few ideas what to do with the boy tagging along.

"UWAH!" He instantly shot his dagger out towards the scream watching the dagger hit the tree trunk right next to the boy's ear.

"What happen?"

"Something landed on my neck!" He hisses, his ears and tail perked up as he plucks a leech off of him. "I think I'm bleeding." He touched the wound as it slowly began to leak blood.

First thing he needed to do first was get this boy some actual clothes and armor to defend himself in the forest.

After putting a bandage on the wound, they took a rest regaining their energy before heading off again, and soon the day turn to night.

"Mr. Slayer why do you tell depressing stories?" The Grimm Slayer perk his head up, staring at the boy who was huddling near the fire. "It's not like I enjoy listening to them or hate them, I'm just saying did you ever have a good run?"

"Good run? What does that mean?"

"I mean like you save people from casualties and people thanking you for saving them." Yippy said, staring at the crackling fire. "Not like the ones where people were dying left and right in a raid or huntsman found dead in caves. And you weren't kicking the bucket from a successful kill."

"There is no such thing as good or bad runs, just success. The victory in your mind sees as you being treated well and respected. The success I see in my head is people and homes not being mutilated by Grimm." He down his drink. "I'll be the one taking shift, I'll wake you up in the morning boy."

"Stop treating me like a kid, I can handle myself." Yippy snorted, cradling his revolver in his hands. "I can defend us from Grimm. Trust me."

Trust him? He wasn't gonna let a kid watch over him, he might as well be a farmer. He was this kid 'partner' so the best thing he can do was teach him the basic.

At that point it was a stare down between the two silently exchange eye contact before listening to the noises in the night sky.

* * *

"Oh! Your back!" The Assignment Girl greeted with a smile when she saw him. "And who's this?" Peering her head to see Yippy hiding behind his legs. That was new.

"H-Hello my name is Yippy... Yippy the wolf." He stuttered before retreating behind his legs.

Then suddenly her face morph into warmth and excitement.

"What a cute boy!" She grabbed him and began hugging him which Yippy didn't take it lightly as the Grimm Slayer watches the boy struggle to get out of her grip. "Are you perhaps his father?" She slowly spoke like a broken record.

In the Grimm Slayer's mind, every cell aka Grimm Slayer halts their activities as they listen to her words, and the next thing they knew everything broke loose. A pit form in the center and swallow some of them into a drowning darkness of confusion.

Back to the real world, glass shattered somewhere.

"No." He bluntly responded staring at her dull gold eyes before they were back to life.

"Why is he with you? Aspired to be like you." The Assignment Girl questioned with a hint of delight at the same time angst.

"You can say that! After hearing his story I declared myself as the Slayer's partner and angel!" Yippy declared, still in the Assignment Girl's arm. "Also please watch over me. Thank you."

"Of course I will." The girl hummed. "Just don't yourself hurt during hunting. As for your partner I need to **_talk_** to him for a bit." She drops the boy who immediately went to explore the place.

"What were you thinking?" The Assignment Girl seethe lightly towards the Grimm Slayer. They were in the storage area.

"He wants to kill Grimm. I'll make them quick."

"For some reason, I feel like trusting you with a kid is a good idea but please remember that whatever you do is gonna be reflected to him." With that quick conversation over, the two headed back to the lobby to see a crowd form between two people.

"You little dirty freak!" A man with a large shaggy beard and wore huntsman clothes.

"Who you calling dirty, you hobo!" Yippy shout back.

"Boy's break it up." The Assignment Girl try to calm the two.

"You wanna die! I'll send your head to your family!"

"Nice comeback, jackass. Here's one, stop going over to kid's room with empty sacks, Santa." Yippy retort with a smug smirk clearly enjoying the man's angered expression.

"Yippy!" The Assignment Girl said getting the boy to jolt in surprise. "It hasn't been five minutes and your making a commotion, shame on you. And you Twan, I expected you to behave even when they insult you."

"Whaー he was making fun of my beard!"

"Get that shave man, no lady wants to see you with that." Yippy snorted receiving a chop in the head by the girl.

Twan seem to be fully enraged as he withdraw his sword and charge towards the two, in response Yippy whip out his revolver and place a finger on the trigger.

Before Yippy could pull the trigger, the Grimm Slayer was in front of Twan as soon as he pull his gun out and disarms the man with a simple twist.

"You hurt them; I hurt you." The Grimm Slayer muttered in his ears, calming the man before letting go. "Yippy... let's get you some armor."

Now leaving the scene, the Grimm Slayer trudge the Wolf Faunus outside towards the store.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Yippy declared, feeling the silence. "If I was a huntsman, I would've kept myself clean."

"Appearance doesn't change the ability to fight. That man you insulted, apologize to him later." Yippy was about to say something, but was drowned out by the stares.

"Can we hurry up." Yippy whispered taking glances at the passing by stares.

"No, you must learn where to go next. Maybe this would be a suitable punishment."

* * *

Yippy didn't like seeing new people, the fact that they were outside the walls and where the Grimm Slayer live. Back in Vale, the only reason why he was so positive was because he knew these people closely.

But this, this was too much for him to handle. What if they hated him. What if they were talking behind his back. What if the people were Faunus haters and plan to burn him in a forest.

Shuddering at the thought, he swallows the spit that was stuck in his throat before staring at the Grimm Slayer's hidden gaze. He liked the Grimm Slayer because of his helmet shadowing his eyes, it made him a bit comfortable if he thinks that he was looking at something else.

"Now pick what you need." He could practically hear the emphasize in his sentence. Perhaps this was a test, the clothes look all the same, but appearance doesn't matter in term of battle, only in winning and losing.

Changing his rags to clothes that better suit, he showed it off to his partner, who mutter something under his breath. It couldn't be that bad!

He wore a gray shirt with golden designs of marks around his chest and at the split sleeves, he wore a dark gray pants with large pockets that had black diamond buttons. He also wore a cap that cover his ears, he'll just cut them to let his ears breathe.

"I think that looks nice, don't you think?" He jumped at the voice. It was the girl from the guild, he should probably ask her name... nah.

"Too flashy, the sleeves can get caught on sticks and shrubs, the pockets are pointless." He receives a chop on his head that rattle the entire helmet before he hold his head in pain.

"We can make arrangements." She sighed with her hands on her cheek like a tired mother hearing what a kid did. "Here I got you two a quest. Please try making it not like a murder scene."

So for the next few hours, the quest or mission, he dubbed it as was to reinforce a village's walls and defences. It was practically the most boring job he can think of.

"Your cutting it all wrong." He looked back at his partner and saw him holding the same sharpened stick as him. "You cut it too thin, if you stab it into a Beowolf, it'll break before you can pull it out. Here like this."

Who knew wood was a weapon.

"Hey, where do you want me to put this?" A villager asked carrying a stake log with his buddy.

"Put them with the rest, every month check on the condition of the defence they aren't built to last forever. I suggest you find replacements, maybe perhaps upgrading the wooden barrier to stones." The Grimm Slayer commanded.

"You know you act like a natural-born leader. And I thought you didn't seek attention." Yippy huff in annoyance receiving a low chuckle.

"I do not, you learn new things from people." The Grimm Slayer responded. "Go train in the woods."

With a nod, Yippy left to train.

The forest itself always put his mood better, the smell of nature and the wind that carries new scent and sometimes flowers is something he always look forwards too.

Patting on a very aged tree that was bigger than the trees around here, he put some wrappings around his fist and began punching it. He couldn't use his revolver since it was limited unlike the Grimm Slayer's weapon that consists of swords.

A gunner and swordsman, a powerful pair. One that rushes through the battle and the one that watches the back of others and protect them from the skies.

He nodded at the thought as he imagines pulling twin cannons that shoot a beam of destruction that obliterates a massive army of Grimm from the ground and sky.

Hearing a growl, he smirks at his first basic enemy; a Beowolf. He swore that the wolves were just goblins and slimes in real life.

Pulling out his revolver, he spun the barrel like roulette and pull the trigger.

Nothing came out of it as he tried again, spinning the barrel and with the same result. With a huff, he pulls the trigger without spinning this time.

A bark came out of his weapon as the bullet hit the mask, cracking it a bit.

It howls at the boy who howl back before they circle each other, rearing one of them to pull the first move. And obviously it was him who made the first move, or should he say pulled it.

The bullet flew across them and pierces through its left eye rendering its left vision blind. The strangest thing to him was that it didn't die; it stood and withstand the pain before charging at the boy.

Jumping away, he quickly back away before shooting once more, but erratically hitting the target, but it still stood now immune to the pain. He could feel its anger exerting from it and he could imagine the smile it had on its face.

His heart race as he began reloading his weapon only to feel it gone from his hand and pain that spread where it last was.

"AH!" He screamed feeling his aura repairing the cuts before the Beowolf slammed its paw onto his chest pinning him into the ground.

He stared at the red orb in front of him. His heart haven't stop pounding and today he learned something.

He learned what fear truly like.

And before he knew it, the Beowolf began eating its dinner with blood-curdling screams.

* * *

 **You must've been disappointed that there wasn't much action in this chapter. Well can't blame you I was being lazy in this part so if you see grammar mistakes my bad.**


End file.
